Fully Booked
by AkiroReika23
Summary: Blake picks up a book with a new story every chapter, or so she thinks. It was actually stories she whispers, the book telling her the best it can to fit her criteria. Blake sometimes opens it to find little gifts and sayings and wow it has her hooked and fond. But why is Ruby crying over it?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random thought, actually started writing this based on my own story with my own characters but I don't think people like what stories I create and making my new characters means I have to plan their whole backstory and personality and write it in so I just used this idea for RWBY.**

 **It's fitting for Blake and I guess somewhat for Yang too but there might be a bit OOCness, sorry about that.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the Characters.**

* * *

The bells on top of the door jingled when Blake stepped in the dusty old shop. Shelves upon shelves of books greeted her and they were all messily stacked, some even stacked on the floor because there wasn't enough room on the shelves. She weaved her way through the shelves, plucking a few book titles that were sequels to the ones she owned.

As messy as they were put, Blake could somehow tell which genre she was in. She could classify this place an organized mess at best.

The counter to pay out was at the back, its counter clean without a speck of dust and a tiny silver bell which she pressed a few times. A young but built man came out from the door behind the counter before setting down a box, "Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun." He greeted.

A smile graced his rough features as Blake handed him her books. The books were thick but his hands were bigger, easily holding them with one hand and making them look like little notebooks. Blake found it amusing and as she waited for him to finish cashiering her books, her eyes drifted to the box he was previously carrying.

No surprise that it too was filled with books.

"That's a mighty load of books you bought here." Tukson spoke, a small smile still on his face.

Blake nodded and spoke back with a light tone, "You seem to have a lot of books here too."

Tukson rumbled out a small laugh, "These books here used to belong to other people, they either sell it to me or I find them sitting out at their garbage." He mentioned the last part by tilting his chin to the box at his feet. "Sad thing, They threw out 3 boxes of some quality books, I didn't ask any questions as the family seemed pretty gloomy."

Blake nodded and she looked back at the box, her eyes zeroing in on a peeking spine hidden beneath 2 books. "May I have a look?" She asked politely.

"Sure, sure, I was just going to put them in the shelves." Tukson grunted as he heaved the box up on the counter.

The box was wide and it wasn't too deep but Blake was sure that it was heavy. It was all hardbacks and really thick, the covers looking brand new and well kept. She moved the books until she picked up the one that caught her eye. She had to haul it out a bit as it was heavy and still trapped underneath.

It bore no title but the cover was yellow, a bright but warm sunny yellow that reminded Blake of the sun.

"This too please." She said, immediately giving it to Tukson to check out. She didn't bother reading the summary or checking the quality of the book, she just had to have it, like it was calling to her.

But many books had called to her, like her precious ninjas of love book she kept hidden underneath her pillow on her bed. This book however, had a similar but different calling and it made Blake excited to crack it open and read the story it had to tell.

She paid and bid the owner a thanks and goodbye. She placed her books in her bag except the yellow hardcover one which she opted to hold it. She stroked the cover a few times and stared at it before shaking her head and heading back to her apartment she shared with her roommate.

Stepping in through the doors, she expected loud bickering or loud cheers, or just something loud happening, but was instead greeted with a quiet dim house. She head straight to her room, dropping her bag at the foot of her bed and gently settling yellow the book on her pillow before going back out to search for her roommates.

"Weiss?" She called out as she turned on the living room lights, "Ruby?" She called out again, this time turning on the kitchen lights.

A note rested on the dining table and Blake picked it up, scanning through the messily written words, no doubt from Ruby.

 _Weiss had a thing back at her home with her family, had to go along, we'll be back soon before the last week of holidays.-Ruby_

A little note of P.S was written in neat handwriting that Blake presumed was from Weiss.

 _P.S. I filled the fridge before leaving as an apology for leaving you behind.- W_

Blake smirked as she opened the fridge which was indeed filled to the brim with her favorite food. Based on their portions, Blake could guess they'd be back in at least 3 days, leaving her 3 days to herself in peace and quiet.

She grabbed some bread to make sandwiches and headed back in her room with her stomach filled and heart beating for her books. She dug through her bag and picked one, gently easing it open and started to read, the yellow hardback resting on her nightstand. She wanted to leave that book for last but throughout her story, she often found herself distracted and eyes darting to the book to see if it was still there.

With a groan, she bookmarked her current book and snapped it shut, picking up the yellow one and opening it. Inside had no title either just a small lettering that looked smudged, as if someone had accidentally poured water on it and tried to wipe it away.

She flipped another page to see if there was maybe a title but was instead met with a sentence, or a quote of some sort.

 _Scathing eye ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than it's would be judgement._

Blake reread the line over and over again, at first confused by it's meaning, then understatement then pure wonder at the art of the words. It was a beautiful line that swam in her head, it's words somehow gently curling in on her mind.

Slowly, she flipped to the third page and found something like flaps folding in. She unraveled it to a picture clipped in, a picture of a black haired woman with red eyes staring at her. She pried the picture out to get a closer look, flipping it to see the word _Mom_ written in curly strokes.

Thinking it was the author's picture, she saw a small paragraph hidden behind where the picture used to be and she thought it was the author's biography.

 _Why won't she want me? Am I not enough? Were my father and I not ENOUGH?_

The last word looked like the pen was pressed down hard and it snapped, a now dry blotch of ink spraying below. It gave Blake the exact feeling the author had felt and she felt it wash over her.

Anger.

Sadness.

Betrayal.

and Confusion.

She clipped the picture back in, now certain that this book was handwritten instead of typed out and published. She was also certain that the picture was most probably not the author. She started to become more curious about the book, the first 3 pages were already loved by her.

The fourth page had a story for her already and she read, enraptured by it. It was light a humorous, like a fond memory being told by someone. It ended and Blake stopped there with a small smile on her face, the story proving to be quiet loving and adorable.

The last line of the chapter made her agree sleepily as she shut the book and settled it on her nightstand.

 _Sleep now, there are more stories to share once you've awaken._

* * *

 **So yay, finished one chapter, there'll be more to come, tell me what you think.**

 **Hwaiting!~~~Reika**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm too hooked to stop.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Enraged, I stood to my full height and grabbed the lecherous man's hand and twisted, grinning at the sound of it snapping, indicating that I had broke his wrist. Serves him right to touch my little sister._

Blake let out a soft little giggle as she started the new chapter, a story told by the first person, as if it was experienced and retold as something to laugh over with friends. The story never mentioned other's names, the person's little sister was often or not always referred as little sister or a silly nickname. The only name was when other's called her.

 _Yang_

The word was rarely seen but Blake had seen it at least 2 times to know that the 'point of view' person was named Yang.

She closed the book and sighed, honestly feeling refreshed. She went to make lunch and continue her reading on the couch where she ate and read, not stopping until she had to get up to turn on the lights because the sunlight was gone. Stretching, she went to shower and get ready for bed, opening the book again to fit in one last chapter.

She was greeted instead by a rose weaved by paper. She picked it up and slowly turned it one full circle as she examined it. The left page had a big red heart printed and on the right was a message that gave her a shiver.

 _Sleep now, I'll tell you more stories tomorrow kitten._

It was as if the book spoke to her.

"No, that's crazy." Blake shook her head then looked at the rose before shutting the book and placing it on her nightstand, the rose laying on top. Maybe she was just tired.

The next morning when she woke, another rose greeted her when she opened the book and she smiled, clutching it close to her heart. Stroking the books spine absentmindedly, she set the rose down with the other and got up to refresh herself. It was only when her blurry mind woke up fully did the rose seem out of place.

She walked back with her eyebrows scrunched in worry and confusion, "Weird, I remember locking all the windows and doors."

She double checked everything to make sure and when it was indeed confirmed that everything was locked, she walked back and stood in front of the book staring at it. A tingle shot through her when her fingertips brushed its cover.

"What in the world." She hissed and grabbed the book, wrenching it open to see words staring back at her.

 _A friend was what the lonely girl wanted-_

Blake slowly shut the book with her finger on the page and tilted the book as much as she could in every angle. It was a book. An ordinary looking book.

But the roses said other wise.

She reopened it and laid down on her bed to get comfortable, deciding to throw it in the back of her mind and focus on what happened to the lonely girl in the story.

 _A friend-_

Blake shifted constantly, sometimes wiping her eyes as she denied the story was sad enough to make her emotional. She abruptly snapped the book shut however when the story ended with, _Don't cry for me kitten._

No, it was just the way the author wrote to make the reader feel.

Blake set the book down and groaned, feeling ridiculous. "A tuna sandwich will help." She muttered and got up.

She didn't touch the book even after she ate, deciding to rest her eyes a bit. A bit turned into a nap until dusk, where Blake awoke groggily. The first thing however, on her hazy mind was the book, _Yang._

A folded heart was this time presented and Blake couldn't help a smile as she read the small little line written across. _You're such a sweetheart._

Blake rolled her eyes at the pun and looked down to see a cartoon bee sketched on the paper, _You're Bee-utiful._

"This author is such a dork." Blake scoffed lightheartedly and flipped the page to see another story ready to be read.

It was concluded by Blake that the author was an amazing writer, able to write as if it were talking to the reader and write puns to cheer up the person reading the book. Her heart did a little flip when she thought about the author and the possibility of meeting her or him at a fan meeting or some event for their wonderful book.

So Bake read on, stories about the person named Yang and tales of what she did as a child. And the more she read, the more Blake wanted to meet the author.

 _You're_ _a-peeling._ Blake let out a little giggle as a banana was drawn saying that and winking at her. It also said goodnight as Blake looked at the clock to see it was eleven at night.

Tomorrow Weiss and Ruby may come back, so Blake got to bed, deciding to text and ask Weiss tomorrow morning when they were coming back and if she needed to go pick them up from the airport.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **I wish you guys a MERRY CHRISTMAS (or an early one if you're reading this before Christmas) (or a belated one if you read this after Christmas)**

 **Hwaiting!~~~ Reika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, hey, long time no see. Happy new year by the way, yay 2016. It's goning to be a great year, with RWBY volume 3 (and many more until 9) and season 2 of attack on titan and season 3 of tokyo ghoul coming out, I just can't wait!**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

It turned out Weiss and Ruby were returning tonight, something Blake was guiltily happy for as she now had more alone time to read her book. She was nearly halfway there, with funny and sometimes saddening tales already flipped and read.

 _I have no more tales to tell you, why don't you tell me more about you?_

An innocent line accompanied by a sketchy smiley face made Blake halt and stare. She flipped the page to see if there were other stories only to find it was blank for her to write on, the next page too, and the next.

She flipped until the end of the book where the last page and the hardcover met.

A burning heart.

With small reddish-brown blobs littered around the bottom and staining the bottom left corner fully. Tiny words of I'm sorry scribbled in a haste at the bottom, as if the author was but didn't want to admit it.

She stared at it, admired the burning heart when she remembered she lost the page she last read at. She turned the book over and started from the front to try and find her page.

 _I have no more tales to tell you, would you like to hear my story?_

Blake blinked, remembering clearly that this wasn't the line she read. Yet somehow it was.

 _Flip the page kitten, I think it's time I confess._

She didn't remember a line beneath.

A little shaken and overwhelmed, she slipped in her bookmark and set the book gently down on her bed. "Just give me a moment." Blake muttered, looking at the book.

Why she was talking to a book, she didn't know but for some reason she felt as if _Yang_ needed to know. She took another glance at the book before sliding into the bathroom to take a shower, she was going to pick up Ruby and Weiss anyway.

She came out of the shower, drying her hair off with a towel while another towel was wrapped around her body.

"Hello Blakeeeeee!" Ruby yelled as she busted into the room.

Startled, she flicked her wrist holding the towel, hearing a loud wet smack as it hit her intruder. "Ow!" Ruby yelped as the wet towel smacked her stomach.

She hunched over and winced in pain when Weiss's heels clicked faster to get to Ruby, "What happened?" She asked, bursting through Blake's room.

"Reflexes, I'm sorry Ruby." Blake apologized as she draped her wet makeshift weapon on the back of her chair.

"No worries, probably shouldn't have startled you." Ruby replied before grinning, "Blake Blake! Guess what?" She chirped, as if she wasn't just in pain seconds ago.

"You had a free limo ride whereas I was suppose to surprise you guys by picking you up?" Blake smirked at Ruby who was literally vibrating in place.

"In our defense we didn't know." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms.

A shiny glint caught Blake's eye and before she could ask, Ruby yelled in excitement, no longer able to hold it in.

"WE"RE GETTING MARRIED!" Ruby yelled and pounced on Blake for a hug.

Half surprised and half expecting it, Blake wrapped Ruby in an embrace as she sent a smirk to Weiss who was looking away flustered.

"Congratulations, who proposed?" Blake smiled down at Ruby.

"I did!" Ruby squealed, "Well, actually Weiss was going to but I beat her to it."

Weiss let out a grunt, Blake and Ruby sharing a giggle. "Oh, it was so cool too, I had to ask her dad for permission."

"What?" Weiss whipped her head to Ruby.

"And he was super scary, but he agreed after." Ruby finished and squealed in happiness again before jumping in for another hug which Blake happily returned.

A second through the hug however, she felt Ruby stiffen, all vibrations of happiness halted.

"Ruby, you would think as your fiance, I would have more time in your embrace than Blake." Weiss drawled.

It was when Ruby didn't reply that Blake started to feel as if something was wrong. Gently she felt Ruby pulling away, though now Blake felt as if she was handling herself gently, not Blake.

"Blake." Ruby looked at Blake with wide teary eyes and a tremble in her lips.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Blake suddenly asked and Weiss moved forward in concern.

"Blake." Ruby's voice cracked as the tears in her eyes started falling. "Where did you get that book?"

Her voice dipped in sorrow and her face looked torn and wretched as she said book and pointed to the one on Blake's bed.

Blake shot her a confused look, "At the book shop? Ruby are you sure you're okay?"

Just moments ago she was so filled with happiness and now, it was all replaced with a dreaded feeling she had felt years ago.

"Ruby?" Weiss gently laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

That touch seemed to spark Ruby into motion as she marched up to snatched the book from the bed. "I wish to be alone please." Ruby whimpered and made a beeline for her room.

"Ruby? May I at least come in?" Weiss tried as the door was shut and locked tight. "It's my room too you know." Weiss mumbled as Blake stood behind her, generally confused and worried.

"Let's give her some space, she looked pretty shaken up just now." Blake said, hand on the heiress shoulder to gently turn her around.

"Here, take my bed, you must be a bit jet lagged and tired." Blake gently coaxed the rich girl to sleep in her bed which surprisingly didn't take a lot of coaxing.

Weiss looked a bit lost as she sat on Blake's bed, "Blake, what in the world just happened?"

"Well, Ruby was happy you guys were getting married." Blake mentioned and felt a bit happy when she saw the corner of Weiss's mouth turn up into a small smile.

"And then she felt sad and locked herself in her room." Blake added, "With my book."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Blake who shrugged, "We'll ask about tomorrow, you know Ruby, she's sensitive."

Weiss nodded with a sigh and fell back to sleep. Blake grabbed an extra pillow and blanket as she went to the couch to sleep.

She felt bad as her book danced more in her mind than Ruby's reaction to seeing the book. The word _confess_ lingered and probed at her mind until sleep came to put it to a stop.

 _I think it's time I confess._

* * *

 **Welp, there it is.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Hwaiting!~~~Reika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry took so long to update, but I have entrance exams and stuff and I need to study and finish my art project and more stuff and I'm unable to squeeze in enough free time to write.**

 **So the next update might be in November once exams end, and I'll update more frequently by then.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Ruby walked out of the room slowly, guiding the door to close behind her as she stood there hugging the book. Weiss and Blake, who were sitting at the sofa stared at her as she lifelessly dragged her feet and sat down on the loveseat beside them.

She sat down as if she were sitting on fragile glass, afraid it would shatter along with her.

"Blake." She whispered hoarsely, her voice losing all her personality.

Blake sat up straighter and leaned towards her roommate's fiance. "You'll take care of this book right?"

"Of course Ruby, don't I always?" Blake replied, confused and making sure she sounded as reassuring as she could.

"More than that." Ruby hissed, "You have to take care of this book more than the normal books you have."

Blake nodded and reached out to take back her yellow book from Ruby's embrace. She cradled it gently to her body.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Weiss asked, a little unsure of Ruby's abnormal behaviour. Never, in all their moments together since they met, has Weiss seen Ruby like this.

Ruby didn't even look at them as she shook her head solemnly, "I'm staying with dad, I won't be back until school starts."

"Wait-" Weiss tried to protest as she stood with Ruby but Blake yanked her down. "Weiss it's okay, just give her some space for now."

"But Blake." Weiss turned as they heard the door close softly with a click, "That's 4 days without Ruby, 4 days of her wallowing in her mysterious sadness, 4 days of me worrying and feeling helpless."

4 days without me by her side helping her.

Blake sighed softly as she pulled Weiss into a gentle hug, "I'm not going to say don't worry, because I will too, but once she comes back I'm sure she'll tell us what's bothering her."

Blake rubbed Weiss's back a bit and pulled away, "We'll wait for her to open up, I don't think it's a good idea to pry her now."

"I just." Weiss let a helpless shrug as she looked defeated, "I've just never seen her like this before at all and I don't know what to do. It's usually Ruby who knows what to do to comfort someone."

Blake nodded and smiled encouragingly, not sure how to help in this situation, "How about we go for some tea?"

"Coffee."

Blake grabbed her keys as Weiss told Ruby they were heading out.

As they arrived, Weiss went to buy her coffee and find a seat first as Blaked tried to find a parking spot. She sat there a while with her hands on the wheel as she thought about her silver eyed friend. Her reaction linking to the very book on her lap that radiated warmth.

She slid it in the glove compartment and left the car, locking it, but the further she walked away, the slower she got and the more glances she took back at her car. Sighing, she turned a 180 and snatched the book out of the compartment before relocking the car and heading to their frequent cafe.

She found Weiss sitting in the back, absentmindedly stirring her coffee while staring into space. Her tea sitting on the opposite side.

"Thanks." Blake nodded towards the tea, startling the heiress out of her stupor.

"It's fine." She waved her hand, narrowing her eyes at the book Blake set on the table. "May I have a look?"

Blake hesitated before slowly handing it over, "Be careful with it."

Weiss scoffed, "Please, what's the worst that could happen?"

Blake tensed as Weiss flipped the book's pages gently, afraid the silverette might tear the page or cause the paper to crease.

"It's just a blank book, I don't see why this causes Ruby so much distress." Weiss grumbled as she handed it back.

"Blank?" Blake took it back and flipped through, seeing pages upon pages filled with words she read in the pass few days, ending right at _It's time I confess._

"It's not blank Weiss, dear god, don't scare me like that, I thought something happened to the book." Blake breathed exasperatedly as she held the book to Weiss. "I think you were looking at the further pages, those are blank."

Weiss shrugged and brought her coffee to her lips to sip. "Enough about the book." Blake smiled then smirked, "How was the business trip slash proposal?"

Weiss's face reddened and she desperately tried to cover her face with her hands to hide her overjoyous smile. Blake chuckled, determined to make Weiss forget about Ruby's dismissal behaviour.

Even for a little bit.

Because when they got home, Weiss wouldn't forget.

She wouldn't forget the empty feeling in her chest as they got back to an empty home, devoid of Ruby's child like presence. She wouldn't forget the anger and sadness swelled in every tear as her fiance left without even saying goodbye.

And she wouldn't forget the lingering fear and worry that grew at the thought that Ruby might disappear forever. It was unlikely but a sense of paranoia combined with over-thinking the situation made Weiss's next 4 days miserable and lifeless.

* * *

 **Yay?**

 **I don't know, was it good? It's been 6 months since I've wrote anything and I really hope I haven't lost my touch. I felt like I have though since I paused way more and way longer than before.**

 **Hwaiting!~~~Reika**


End file.
